phineasyferbykingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Goofy
=Goofy= Goofy es un caballero de la corte real y amigo de Sora y Donald.Cuando el rey se fue con Donald a buscar al elegido de la llave espada. Abandonó a Sora cuando Riku le quitó la llave espada porque sus órdenes eran acompañar siempre al portador de la llave espada fuera quien fuera, pero vuelve con Sora al arrepentirse y no se ha vuelto a separar de donald y de él. Historia ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleephttp://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goofy&action=edit&section=2Editar sección Goofy hace su debut cronológico en el Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, que actúa como capitán del Rey de la Guardia. Durante este tiempo, él y Donald ver rey Mickey práctica para aprovechar su Llave Espada en la enseñanza de Maestro Yen Sid en la Torre misterioso. Cuando utiliza el Ventus Fragmento Estrella que Yen Sid dio Mickey para ir a la torre misteriosa, Yen Sid usa la magia para contar Ventus sobre el paradero de Mickey y mal estado. Al ver a su rey es un problema, Donald y Goofy se preparan para partir hacia el Cementerio Llave Espada y guardar "Mickey" de Master Xehanort. Yen Sid los detiene, sabiendo que no son rivales para Master Xehanort. Ven vez va solo, dejando a Donald y Goofy, visiblemente molesto. Al igual que Donald, se convierte en un aliado Vincular dimensión, capaz de enviar a su alcance para Ventus y Aqua. Al final del juego, Goofy, Donald observa con las manos como Mickey en el fragmento de la estrella y su Llave Espada, pensando que no ha logrado alcanzar su objetivo, y es demasiado emocionado cuando Yen Sid devuelve el arma a su rey. Kingdom Hearts papel de Goofy, Donald comenzó cuando se apresura a decirle sobre la desaparición del rey Mickey, pero el secreto es descubierta por la Reina Minnie y Daisy. carta del rey Mickey's explica que la oscuridad está amenazando el mundo, que aparecen como estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y han estado cerrando los ojos uno a uno. Por lo tanto, se fue con el fin de estudiar y contrarrestar la amenaza, y proporciona Donald y Goofy, con la misión de buscar la clave "para su supervivencia". Para empezar, deben dirigirse a un mundo llamado Ciudad de Paso, y encontrar un hombre llamado León. Donald y Goofy, fiel a su rey y preocupado por su bienestar, así como los mundos ", convienen en adoptar en la misión. Reina Minnie también les ayuda a entrar a otro compañero de viaje, Pepito Grillo, quien será una crónica de sus viajes en su diario. Con los tres de ellos, así como Plutón, toman la Nave Gummi y emprenden su viaje. Donald y Goofy en breve llegará a Ciudad del Paso, que ha ganado nuevos, más casual, ropa. Partieron en busca de León y la clave, pero al final terminan reunión Aeris, una amiga de León. Ella les explica la situación con los Heartless, la Llave Espada, y los Informes Ansem, un documento escrito por "Ansem" que detalla sus hallazgos sobre los Heartless. También creen que el Rey podría ser la búsqueda de ellos. Sin embargo, las cosas toman un giro cuando sincorazón atacan el hotel que Donald y los demás se encuentran (con León, Yuffie y Sora, el portador Llave Espada que han estado buscando, en la habitación de al lado). Donald y Goofy están a punto de ir a hablar con León, pero Yuffie sale corriendo de la habitación y Donald aplasta con la puerta en su prisa. Donald y Goofy llegan en el Tercer Distrito, donde intentan combatir algunos desalmado, pero no son capaces de derrotarlos, y una explosión masiva envía volando por el aire y justo encima de Sora, donde se reconoce de inmediato la Llave Espada en la mano . Sin embargo, antes de que tengan la oportunidad de presentarse formalmente, son atacados por un gigante despiadado conocido como el Soldado de la Guardia, a partir de una lucha que se las arreglan para ganar. Después de la batalla, los tres se presenten. Donald y Goofy, explican que han estado buscando a Sora, y que si viaja con ellos, pueden ir a buscar para el rey, así como amigos de Sora Riku y Kairi, sin embargo, Donald Goofy secreto dice que no sabe realmente si van a encontrar amigos de Sora, pero él sabe que lo necesitan con el fin de encontrar al Rey. Donald le dice a un deprimido Sora para animarla, y, con resultados humorísticos, Sora intenta hacerlo, y se compromete a ir con ellos. Sora, Donald y Goofy se lanzó a muchos mundos, derrotando Sincorazón, los villanos de Disney, y orificios de sellado que conducen hacia el corazón de los mundos, así como hacer nuevos amigos. El grupo de amistad fue puesta a prueba cuando viajaron a Bastión Hueco, donde su primera aventura fue llegando a su fin. En Bastión Hueco, el mundo que León y sus amigos provienen de, y que Maléfica se ha convertido en su base, se encuentran con Riku (que no lo veía desde su tiempo en Neverland), con un herido un residente de otro mundo llamado Bestia. Cuando van a la ayuda de Bestia, Riku se revela a ser el amo Llave Espada y la Llave Espada hojas Sora y Riku entra en la mano. Después de haber sido explícitamente la orden de seguir la clave, Donald y Goofy no tienen más remedio que abandonar Sora y Riku sigue, muy a su pesar. Pero con el tiempo, con la ayuda de la Bestia, Sora alcanza a Riku. Con la Bestia atraídos por un desalmado fingiendo ser su amada Bella, Riku Sora intenta eliminar de una vez por todas con un perno de la energía. Sin embargo, Goofy va al rescate y bloquea el ataque, al verse incapaz de traicionar a Sora después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, y Donald también les vuelve a unirse, a pesar de su conocimiento de que son desobedecer Rey Mickey mediante la activación de la Llave Espada Maestra. Con la fuerza de su amistad fortalecer el corazón de Sora, que recupera la Llave Espada, el sentido de que Donald y Goofy, ya no van en contra de las órdenes. El trío se abren camino a través de Bastión Hueco, la lucha contra Maléfica, así como Riku, que ahora es poseído por Ansem y ejerce una Llave Espada forjada desde el corazón de seis de las siete Princesas del Corazón. Cuando se encuentran con los poseídos Riku, Goofy es con humor desviado por una barrera, y Donald es pronto separada de Sora a través de la duración de la batalla también. También vienen a través del cuerpo de Kairi, desprovisto de su corazón. Cuando Sora descubre que el corazón de Kairi descansa dentro de su propio, decide liberarlo por apuñalamiento se suma a la Llave Espada oscura dejada por Riku, a pesar de las protestas Donald y Goofy. Aunque Kairi es revivido, Sora pierde su corazón a la oscuridad y se convierte en un sincorazón, para gran consternación de Donald y Goofy. Ansem hace su reaparición (actualmente en el control casi total del cuerpo de Riku) poco después. Aunque Donald y Goofy no son rivales para un gran poder de Ansem, Riku es capaz de hacerse con el control por unos momentos, reteniendo Ansem temporalmente. Donald y Goofy a continuación, intenta escapar con Kairi. Mientras Goofy sigue preocupado por el ojo de la cerradura final, Donald se preocupa más por salir de Bastión Hueco vivo. En el vestíbulo del castillo, Sincorazón bloquear su camino. Sin embargo, otro despiadado, aparentemente sin intenciones hostiles, llega. Kairi se da cuenta de que es Sora, y es capaz de revivirlo, para gran alivio de Donald y Goofy. Los cuatro luego hacer su escape. El trío luego hacer el camino de regreso a Bastión Hueco, abriéndose paso a través de Sincorazón y sellado hasta el ojo de la cerradura abierta por las siete princesas. Luego viaje al Fin del Mundo. Allí, se enfrentan a Ansem en los restos del Destino Islas, y luego en el abismo sin fin, donde la puerta a la oscuridad que lleva a Kingdom Hearts se reside. Después de la derrota de Ansem, Sora, Donald, Goofy y el intento para sellar la puerta, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles. Pero entonces, el rey hace su aparición, esgrimiendo la Llave Espada del Reino de la Oscuridad. Con los dos Keyblades y la ayuda de Riku, la Puerta a la Oscuridad está sellado, y los mundos son restaurados. Sin embargo, el Rey y Riku se sellan en el Reino de la Oscuridad, aunque el rey les dice que siempre habrá una puerta a la luz. Después de sellar el grupo Kingdom Hearts es enviado a un campo donde se discuten qué hacer a continuación. Cuando se quedan sin respuestas, Plutón aparece con una nota del mismo rey que les lleva directamente hacia el Castillo del Olvido. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora, having encountered a mysterious figure, goes with Donald and Goofy to Castle Oblivion. Inside, they discuss going further into the castle, realizing that all four of them, including Jiminy, feel that Riku and the King are in the castle. But before they can progress, they meet the mysterious man once more. Donald, assuming the man to be a Heartless, attacks, but finds out that none of his spells will function. The man reveals that Sora and his friends forgot every single ability they knew as soon as they entered the castle. In addition, the figure remarks that in this castle, they will find someone they know. Granting Sora a card, the figure leaves, and the others are compelled to follow. Sora, using the card, goes deeper into the castle, only to find that he is in Traverse Town. In addition, Donald and Goofy have disappeared, being at the mercy of the cards that control Castle Oblivion. After learning to battle, Sora reunites with Donald and Goofy, who have also gained new clothes. The three continue on, meeting memory versions of the people they have encountered in Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, as they progress through the castle, they find that their memories are slowly fading. It isn't until later the group realizes that their memories are being manipulated by Naminé, and they begin to encounter members of Organization XIII, including Axel, Larxene, and Vexen. All leave cryptic remarks about the nature of Castle Oblivion, including memories, and even about the other half of Sora's heart. But they also meet Riku, who apparently is also striving to reach Naminé, but has once again turned on Sora. Donald and Goofy reason that Riku just forgot that Sora and he are friends, but Sora still slowly succumbs to anger at all the things that have been happening to him. The three, after Vexen had been eliminated by Axel, become separated once Sora's anger at the Organization's manipulations overcomes him, leaving Sora to create the memory-product of Destiny Islands unaided. When Sora is caught off guard by Riku, who in turn is knocked unconscious by Naminé shattering Riku's memories apart, Larxene goes in for the kill. But Goofy and Donald come in the nick of time, saving Sora and defeating Larxene. It is then that they learn of Naminé's true nature, as well as the fact that the Riku before them is only a replica of the real person. Naminé tells them that she can restore their memories, but only after they defeat Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, who had been manipulating them the entire time they were in the castle. The three then travel to the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion. By this point, however, Donald and Goofy have forgotten about King Mickey, only recalling that they are looking for someone important. As they make their way to Marluxia, the three also make an important promise: that no matter how far apart they are from each other, or if they have forgotten each other, they will always be friends. Using that promise as strength, they go on. The trio then confronts Axel and Marluxia, with Marluxia using Naminé as a human shield. Marluxia escapes, but the three manage to defeat Axel, and soon after chase down and defeat Marluxia (after a round against a replica, and then the real thing). Naminé then leads them to Memory Pods, where they can sleep while Naminé fixes their memories. Donald and Goofy say goodnight, and leave, while Sora and Naminé say goodbye. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Dado que este juego se centra alrededor de la época que nació Roxas y su tiempo de permanencia en la Organización XIII, Goofy, junto con Sora y Donald, se induce en un sueño profundo por Naminé alrededor de ese tiempo para recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Kingdom Hearts II'' Tras los acontecimientos del Castillo del Olvido, tras tres con sus recuerdos restaurado, aunque no son capaces de recordar los acontecimientos de Chain of Memories, incluyendo por qué se quedaron dormidos en el primer lugar. Desde la estación de tren se encuentran con el Rey una vez más, que les dice que ir a buscar a Yen Sid, y la aventura comienza de nuevo. Antes de hacerlo, cuando cumplan los tres hijos, Hayner, Pence y Olette, en Villa Crepúsculo. En el segundo partido, la escena más notable de Goofy es durante la invasión Sincorazón de Bastión Hueco, justo después de derrotar a Demyx de la Organización XIII. Después de la batalla, ya que el trío de reunirse con el Rey Mickey, una batalla entre un Sincorazón satélite y, presumiblemente, un robot Nadie crea una explosión de enviar una gran roca en la dirección del grupo. Mickey se han visto afectadas habían Goofy no lo empujó fuera del camino pero, al hacerlo, él es duro golpe en la cabeza en lugar, lo que lleva a Sora, Donald, Mickey y el jugador para creer que está muerto Goofy. Sin embargo, poco después, se revela que sólo buscaba un poco frío para que se encuentra con los tres de ellos poco antes de la batalla 1000 Sincorazón. Esta escena, a pesar de su verdadera intención de ser una referencia a wallops muchas de Goofy en la cabeza y otros percances en los últimos años, con mucho, es la escena más madura en la serie con el concepto de muerte (a un personaje muy querido, no menos), aunque se supone, y es una de las sugerencias de muchos de los más maduros sensación de la historia la Organización XIII (en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts II) que el primer juego. Goofy mismo es confuso en cuanto a por qué se sintió tan aliviado de ver que estaba vivo, recordando a Mickey de sus lesiones en la cabeza regular ("Gawrsh, Majestad, me golpeó en la cabeza todo el tiempo!"). Goofy, junto con Sora, Donald y viajar de regreso a Villa Crepúsculo para encontrar la mansión de la imagen que encontraron cuando estaban en el reino de las tinieblas. Cuando finalmente llegan a la vieja mansión, también se encuentran con Hayner, Pence y Olette, y más tarde el rey Mickey. En conjunto, encontrar una manera de viajar a una versión digital de Villa Crepúsculo. Goofy, Mickey King, Donald y Sora decir adiós a sus amigos y van al mundo digital donde la muerte que han sido testigos de Axel. Luego viaje a El Mundo que Nunca fue y se reúnen con Riku y Kairi tras una larga batalla por el castillo de la Organización. Goofy ayuda a derrotar a Xemnas y se va con Donald, Mickey King, Kairi y Pluto a través de un portal abierto por Naminé. Sin embargo, Sora y Riku se encuentran atrapados en el mundo que nunca fue después de Xemnas que se cierre. Después de Sora y Riku batalla con Xemnas, Goofy se reúne con ellos cuando regresen a Islas del Destino. Más tarde, vuelve a Disney Goofy, Donald Castillo, el Rey Mickey, Pluto, Donald y sus sobrinos Rico McPato. Kingdom Hearts Coded Goofy vuelve a aparecer en la biblioteca del castillo de Disney, junto con Donald, para ayudar a Pepito y Mickey King resolver un misterio en el diario de Pepito en Kingdom Hearts codificado. Para resolver el misterio, el rey Mickey digitaliza la revista para hacer un Sora de datos con el fin de revivir sus recuerdos. A medida que más adiciones aparecen en Diario de Pepito, Sincorazón aparecen de repente detrás de ellos. Aunque el Rey Mickey se las arregla para defenderse de ellas, son incapaces de salir de la biblioteca. Con el tiempo descubrimos que habían sido transportados en el Mundial de Datos de datos cuando Sora y el Diario de Pepito en forma Riku parecen a ellos. A medida que siguen el juego, el Diario es capturado por los Sincorazón y controlado por Maléfica del mundo real. Después de Datos Llave Espada de Sora se destruye, Goofy y Donald le siguiera a Bastión Hueco, donde le ayudan a luchar contra los Heartless.